1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a weatherproof, corrosion-resistant reflector for electromagnetic radiation, in particular for infrared radiation, visible light and ultraviolet radiation, with a high total reflection, containing a reflector body of aluminum or an aluminum alloy with a reflective surface or containing a reflective body with a reflection layer of aluminum or an aluminum alloy forming a reflective surface, and a process for production of a reflector according to the invention.
2. Background Art
It is generally known to produce strips in bright materials e.g. pure aluminum, purest aluminum or AlMg alloys based on aluminum with a purity degree of 99.5% and higher, e.g. 99.8%, which, depending on application, generate diffused or directed light reflection. It is also known to increase the targeted reflection to brighten the surfaces of such strips chemically or electrolytically and then by anodic oxidization create a protective layer of e.g. 2-10 μm layer thickness.
In the open air, however, such reflectors have a restricted life. Moisture in cooperation with UV radiation or CO2, SO2 or pollutants in general lead to a reduction in reflection values i.e. reduction of the brightness or total reflection.
The anodization process and the relatively high layer thickness of the anodization layer of for example 2-10 μm also lead, in particular with less pure aluminum materials, to a reduction in the reflection degree on the surface i.e. a reduction both of the total reflection and the targeted reflection by absorption and diffuse light scatter in the oxide layer. To keep the said disadvantages within limits, therefore, high purity and expensive bright alloys based on purest aluminum must be used. High purity aluminum materials however often have unsatisfactory deformation behavior and low limits of elasticity, i.e. their strength is relatively low.
Reflectors are also known of glass surfaces with aluminum or silver mirroring on the rear. Such reflectors are however expensive to produce. They also have a high weight, are fragile and nondeformable.